


Parody of Final Fantasy Type VII

by ephaporia



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Class Zero parodying FF VII, Comedy, F/M, FF VII Universal, M/M, Multi, Not fanfic actually, Ridiculous, but actually for deviantart, not promise for deviantart because too difficult to search models and stages for xnalara, not sure for the plan actually, this just the outlines of their characters, want to make the pics from xna models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: It is just their characteristics of their characters.I want to make fanfic then make their comic with 3D models. But not promise. Just for fun





	

Clouchina Strife. クラウキナ・ストライフ

Cloudina or Dina (his crossdress's name someday).  クラウディナ / ディナ

A young man that has dedicated to protect everyone he cares. He is sometimes shows stoic face but he sometimes shows the soft side of his personality since he doesn't want to be alone and wants to be loved by everyone. Too bad, he is naive, clumsy, whiny (and very childish), and always overwhelmed by the people who obsessed with him sometimes such Acerith, Tifem, even Vinnine. His weapon is buster sword, but he can't handle his own sword since that sword is too heavy for him. Instead, he wishes to use some dual but light weapons and even he steals the chance to use dual drill swords named Bolt Rapiers (as the results, he got kicked by the real Cloud Strife as the unrespectful act for him. Seriously!). He is cat lover as the proven he always squeal whenever he saw the cat thing, example Cait Sith. But he also loves the chocobos and shares his likeliness with Acerith. Also, he has problems with Sephirey since they are the mortal enemies but their enmity always ends ridiculous. Cloudina or short name Dina is his crossover name (or transgender name) for his (sh*tty) mission.

 

Acerith Gainsborough エースリス・ゲインズブール

The last of Cetra man who likes to crossdress as a girl due to his girly appearance especially his beautiful face. His job as a flower boy who likes to sell his flowers to get much money, even he tries to promote and sell in the wrong time. Since he has Cetra heritage, he can use magic to some object he handle. He is flirtatious, kind, and cheerful toward Clouchina as he loves him so much (sometimes he likes to mock Clouchina brutally as he likes to), but being ignorant and bitchy against everyone else Clouchina, even being jealous and sly against Tifem as his rival to get Clouchinas heart. His initial weapon is Guard Stick but he likes to consider it as Kung Fu Stick (he said) as those be function to beat people as his will instead as healing ability (that means his weapon actually useless for him). Instead, he likes to use card as his real weapon (he said) and also as the fortune teller (his side job to get more money). He has a church for himself since it use as him home instead as the worship place. A chocobo lover (chocobo-freak according to Tifem) and shares his likeliness with Clouchina (enlarging opportunity to get Clouchina more).

 

Tifem Lockhart ティフェム・ロックハート

She is Clouchina’s childhood friend. She is strong, kindhearted, caring, and morale girl. She has big heart and big boobs (boobs, boobs, boobs). She is very care and obedient toward Clouchina since Clouchina always protect her so much, and she loves Clouchina secretly. But since Acerith comes to their lives and tries to steal Clouchina for himself, she begins to jealous and always rages toward Acerith as her rival since she believes that Acerith has bad nature and can gives bad influence for Clouchina (also, Acerith is a man too, and she doesn’t want if Clouchina becomes gay because of Acerith). Instead, she tries to protect Clouchina and will do anything to keep Clouchina of Acerith (eventhough she always failed since Clouchina self likes Acerith too). Hates chocobo because she also jealous with that animal since Clouchina loves chocobo and it becomes unifier of Clouchina and Acerith’ relationship, instead she wishes to cook it. She uses her fists for the battle but always ends up gets pain every time she fights with bare hands.

 

Jack (Un)Fair ジャック・(アン)フェア

He is Clouchina’s senior on SOLDIER but now as the ghost who likes to follow Clouchina as he likes even tries to act as the mentor (even though a lot of his advices is very misleading). He is funny and comedic man since he likes to make jokes. He is also a pervert man since he obsessed with boobs, even he likes to talk about porn things. Buster sword that Clouchina has is actually his sword but then he bequeathed his to Clouchina before his death. He was also Aceriths ex-boyfriend but Acerith always treated him very badly  due to his antic nature and behaviour (like his last name, poor him).

 

Sephirey. セフィレイ

or Sephilet (Sephy Toilet) because his breath is so stink. セフィレ (セフィ トイレ)

Clouchina’s ex-senior and mortal enemy since Clouchina joins in SOLDIER until now. They always quarrel and compete for something important until not so important. He is a talkactive man who dreams to rule the world but never be happened as it’s just his talkactive nature for nonsense, and he has knows-it-all syndrome as the result many people assume him as the loser, even Clouchina mock him “Chitty Chitty, Chat Chat. Chit Chat” (Uh, sounds like the part of dialog of Kung Fu Panda 3). Like Clouchina’s case, he also can’t handle his ultimate katana, Masamune, due to his too long katana until he ruins almost all properties around him (ashaming the real Sephiroth as the proud main antagonist of real series). He is a past friend of Jack and always annoyed by Jack’s antic nature. He loves Acerith, but his love is unrequited since Acerith loves Clouchina more than him, made him hates Clouchina more and vows to himself to kick out Clouchina and gets Acerith to be his. Once again, he always fail because it’s just his talk only and never do that (talk more do less). His nickname "Sephilet" is given by Sephirey's angels because he has bad stinky breath.

 

Vinnine Valentine. ヴィンナイン・ヴァレンタイン

Ex-turk of Shinra company. Maybe from his appearance, he is so mysterious yet cool, also scary. But actually he is very harsh and stupid. He loves Clouchina so much and always claims that he is Clouchina’s true partner and true love than Acerith or Tifem. Also, he has tendency and chance to do something pervert to Clouchina, even he tries to kidnap him and bring him far away from Tifem and Acerith when they quarrel for Clouchina.

 

Caffie Kisaragi. ケイフィ・キサラギ

She is the ninja and Tifem’s friend. She is the energetic girl but always gets tired and bored by Tifem. She always been Tifem’s rubbish bin because Tifem always confides about how she jealous about Clouchina and Acerith’ relationship until she bored with her friend’s story. Always calms down Tifem when she is mad. The only sane man in this story (maybe). Reneight loves Caffie but unfortunately Caffie doesn’t like Reneight because of his height, instead she likes Ruking because he is tall, of course. But not in the content of love actually, just admiring him.

 

The Turks (Reneight and Ruking). レネイト and ルキング

They are the turks from Shinra company. They always together every time. Like Winnie the Pooh and Piglet, they have very big difference about height. Unlike the real Reno, Reneight is calm but sensitive man. He is very sensitive about the height because he ia short. He falls in love with Caffie but like Sephirey, his love is unrequited too. While Ruking is a quiet man, but sometimes he can acts ridiculous, like Gintoki Sakata (because his seiyuu is Tomokazu Sugita). He likes to tease Tifem, and then he gets beaten by Tifem.

 

Sephirey's ~~Larvae~~ Angels (Sidaj, Queenzoo, and Lozeven).セフィレイの ~~幼虫~~ 天使 (サイダシュ, クイーンズ, ロゼブン)

The three girls is Sephirey’s remnants, but actually just the group name because actually they aren’t his remnants, but just his subordinates (like Charlie’s Angels). The three angels is: Sidaj the malice girl, Queenzoo the brainy girl (even she is smarter than his master), and Lozeven the cool girl. Unfortunately, no one of them respects to him, instead always mock and complain him because of his talkactive manner. Also, they, especially Sidaj, always complain about their outfits that make them can’t show their boobs, instead they always jealous of Tifem’s big boobs.

 

Cinque. シンク

She is Acerith’s crazy twin sister. She is the strong girl and can bring some heavy thing, include Clouchina’s buster sword. Likes to prettify Acerith like herself, especially adding the wig that has same style like her eventhough he doesn’t like it. Shipping Acerith with Clouchina.

 

Deuce (just the commentator, sometime narrator). デュース (コメンテーターとナラトル)

Yeah, just the speaking non-sense as to make fun the story since she doesn’t have the role for this garbage parody. She is Acerith’s secret admirer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please to visit evangelinengelo.deviantart.com
> 
> Btw, this is the example of that parody  
> http://evangelinengelo.deviantart.com/art/Cosplay-A-la-Advent-Children-FF-Type-0-x-FF-VII-658656128


End file.
